


Thanksgiving

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Found Family, Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and the sinclair boys eat Thanksgiving dinner
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Lester Sinclair & You, Vincent Sinclair & You
Kudos: 28





	Thanksgiving

The Sinclairs sat at the dinner table as you wrapped up Thanksgiving cooking, plating the food. You set down Vincent’s plate first, but it was immediately stolen by Bo. You shot Bo a look but didn’t bother saying anything about it. You just made another plate, giving the next one to Vincent and then the last one to Lester. You finally made yours, sitting at the table.

“I would say dig in, but it looks like you heathens beat me to it.” You joked, raising your eyebrow at all three brothers who had started eating without you. 

Lester and Bo didn’t even bother to look up, but Vincent gave you an apologetic glance before digging back in. You smiled to yourself and started eating as well, happy that they seemed to be enjoying it at least. 

As they cleared their plates, they began to eat a little slower, which made it easier for you to have some conversation.

‘Where did you learn to cook?’ Vincent signed after he cleared his plate completely. 

“My great aunt taught me.” You picked up a roll, pulling it apart to add butter. “It was the best way to hang out with her.”

“Well, you got good.” Bo said through a mouthful of food. “We never got good food like this before.”

“Not many cooks in the family?” You joked, taking a bite of your roll. 

“Nah, mama only used the stove for wax.” Lester pulled off a bit of turkey and indiscreetly fed it to the dog who had plopped under the table at the beginning of the meal and refused to move. “We used to get KFC instead.”

“My family loves thanksgiving. Well, the food anyway.” You shoved the last of the roll in your mouth, giggling as the dog’s wagging tail hit your ankle repeatedly, happy to be fed.

Vincent tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrow. ‘Do you miss your family?’

You paused for a second, your expression turning solemn. Lester stopped feeling the dog, the silence making him uneasy. Even Bo paused from shoving food in his mouth, glancing over at you. None of them wanted you to say that you missed your family, because that would be an easy segway into you saying you wanted to leave them. 

Bo was about a second away from kicking his twin under the table when you finally spoke up.

“I do. I do miss them, especially on days like this, you know?” You shrugged slightly, leaning back in your chair, feeling uncomfortably full. “They were overbearing, but they were still my family. But, you know, things change, and kids are supposed to grow up and make their own families, right?”

“Ya need a baby to make a family.” Lester pipped up unhelpfully. 

Bo was about to kick his younger brother under the table instead, but you just laughed.

“I made you guys my family, you goof.” You grinned. “That’s what I’m thankful for.”

“Cheesy.” Bo grumbled, shoving more stuffing into his mouth to hide his grin. Lester just openly grinned, tossing more scraps to the dog, and Vincent smiled at you, making a heart with his hands like you’d taught him how to do. You giggled at that, nudging his foot under the table.

The perfect dinner with your family.


End file.
